Dancing with the Stars 13
The thirteenth season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 19 September 2011. Twelve couples competed this season, one more than on the previous season. Tom Bergeron and Brooke Burke returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli and Carrie Ann Inaba all returned as judges. On 22 November 2011, actor and army veteran J.R. Martinez and Karina Smirnoff were announced as the winners; reality star Rob Kardashian and Cheryl Burke placed second, and actress Ricki Lake and Derek Hough placed third. Development Professional Cast Nine professional partners — Derek Hough, Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Cheryl Burke, Tony Dovolani, Mark Ballas, Lacey Schwimmer, Karina Smirnoff, Anna Trebunskaya, and Kym Johnson — returned this season. Maksim's brother, Valentin Chmerkovskiy, made his debut competing as a professional. Peta Murgatroyd and Tristan MacManus, part of Season 12's troupe of dancers, also became professional partners for the first time. Louis van Amstel did not compete as a professional, but participated in a new segment called "Ballroom Battles", which would be canceled 7 November. The troupe had three returning troupe members, Ted Volynets, Kiki Nyemchek, and Oksana Dmytrenko, and three new members Sasha Farber, Sharna Burgess, and Dasha Chesnokova. This is also the first season where none of the original pros from Season One competed. Dmitry Chaplin and Chelsie Hightower also did not participate. Celebrity Cast The celebrity cast was revealed during an episode of Bachelor Pad 28 August 2011. The twelve professionals were revealed 31 August 2011 during Good Morning America. Ryan O'Neal was planning to compete as a celebrity but did not feel he was up to it after a recent knee surgery. Carson Kressley stepped in to replace him. O'Neal hopes to compete in a future season. Security From the start, controversy erupted over the inclusion of Chaz Bono, the child of famous parents Sonny and Cher. His appearance resulted in backlash from the conservative supporters of the show, who even threatened to boycott due to his transgender status. Despite the criticism, Bono has received strong support from the LGBT community. It was stated in LGBT Weekly that: "Bono has become the transgender community's living symbol of hope, strength and defiance against vitriolic hate. When ABC Television announced that Bono would appear on ''DWTS, he faced vile slurs and death threats from a group of trans-phobic women and men". The controversy did lead producers to hire extra security protection for his time on the show. Couples Scores Judges' Scoring Summary Average Scoring Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances The celebrities to not land on the list are, Elisabetta Canalis, Kristin Cavallari, and Carson Kressley. Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances Weekly Scores ''Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Week 2 Week 3: Most Memorable Year Week Week 4: Movie Week Week 5: 80s Week Week 6: Broadway Week Week 7: Halloween Week For Halloween Night, couples danced to Halloween-themed songs. Week 8: Instant Choreography Week Week 9: Semifinals Week 10: Finals Musical Guests Trivia * This is the first time that Derek Hough makes the finals but does not win. * It also marks Karina Smirnoff's first Mirrorball Trophy win and only her second appearance in the finals since her Dancing with the Stars debut in Season 3. * As a coincidence with this season, in the Fall of the previous year, Kym Johnson was also eliminated right after dancing a Cha-Cha with another man named David. She was also the first professional partner voted off that season. * This season introduced Maksim Chmerkovskiy's brother and his future wife as professional partners. Both would be eliminated in the first two weeks, in fact Maksim himself was nearly eliminated Week 3. * Rob Kardashian's sister Kim Kardashian was partnered with Mark Ballas. ** Ballas was eliminated third this season. Coincidentally, he was eliminated third when partnered with Kim. *** It was even the only season of four in a row (11-14) that Mark wasn't a finalist. He wasn't even close to that despite coming in second in Week 2. * Karina Smirnoff matched her Week 7 scores with her Week 9 scores from last season, which had her eliminated that season. * This was the only season in the third group of five seasons that introduced professional partners. * The first three eliminated professional partners would be the three finalists in Season 22. ** However, the three finalists that were professional partners would be the final three professional partners again in Season 17. Emma Slater would join them in the finals, but performed three of the four dances, while the other three performed all four dances.) * Starting this season, the cubes no longer appear on the dance floor. * Ricki Lake topped the leaderboard the most times with six, then JR with four, then Chynna and Rob with one apiece. (Chynna in the first week and Rob in the final week, similarly, Chynna's last score was a low score and Rob's first score was also a low score.) * Three couples peaked in second place, David & Kym, Hope & Maks, Kristin & Mark, with the professional partners being the three finalists from last season. None of them however made the finals this season. ** In fact when they all were eliminated with the same score: 24. * Nancy & Tristan were the last couple to be picked for the team dances despite being the highest scoring non-captain. (In the last season, Roshon & Chelsie were also the last couple picked despite being the highest scoring couple.) * In the contestants' phone numbers from 3401 to 3406, their numbers in the ones place are either the same as their placing or order of elimination. Category:Seasons